Dear Mom
by nelyla
Summary: Sebastian hiddes behinde his smirk. No one even tries to understand or give him the benefit of a doubt. Until Jeff notices something about his rommmate that worries him.
1. The jealous husband

**Jeff's POV**

 _6 months ago_

I was walking towards my car in the parking lot of a coffee shop in Westerville when I heard some on scream. It sounded like the person was in pain. I looked around to check if I could see anyone, but no one was there. Then, finally, I saw two men nearby a car. They were fighting each other. On second thought, it looked more like the slightly higher one was beating up the other one. That person looked so familiar, but I didn't actually recognize him. He fell to the ground and the other guy started kicking him. When the guy on the ground let out a scream I recognized it at once.

"Sebastian!" I yelled and ran to him. We weren't friends. He didn't have any. Neither wanted he any. When I reached him the other man stopped and looked at me. I never so much hate in someone's eyes. Except maybe Sebastian's maybe. I helped Sebastian get up. He looked at the other man so I just saw the back of his head. But I could imagine his smirk.

"Never come near us again. Especially _her_. Do you understand? Next time you'll end up dead." The man said before he got into the car and drove off.

As soon as he was gone, Sebastian made his way to his one car.

"Where do you think you're going? I asked.

"What does it look like?" he shot back, smirk right in place.

"No! I just watched you getting beaten up and that guy gave you a death threat! He probably wasn't serious but still! You can't just leave."

"And why is that? I think you did your good thing for today. Your scout leader will be rather proud don't you think?"

I ignored his comment and just asked what really bothered me " What did you do ?"

"What?" he looked honestly confused.

"What did you do to this man and "her" to get the crap beaten out of you," I asked and stepped closer.

"Oh, nothing. His wife cheated on him. With me." I couldn't help it. I punched him in the face. By the looks of it, I broke his nose. I was so angry I didn't notice something rather obvious: Sebastian is gay. His cover-up story didn't make sense.

Despite being pissed at Seb's lack of moral sense, I took him to the hospital. Not only because of the nose but it looked like a few rips were cracked. When the nurse at the hospital asked what happened, I was really surprised when he said two strangers had beaten him up for no reason. No mentioning of the jealous husband, no mentioning of me. Afterwards, I asked him why he lied.

"Don't dare to think we're friends now. I don't need friends . Especially ones like you, who want to fix everything. Guess what. There is no fixing me." Was the only answer I got.

That finally got me suspicious about the Scene from the parking lot. Maybe there was more to the story then he let on.

But it was the first and last time I ever heard Sebastian Smythe open up about himself. Although I didn't learn anything useful, I know now that he thought himself broken beyond repair. And that was certainly something unsuspected.

I never thought about the incident again.


	2. Brothers

**Jeff's POV**

 _Now_

It is Monday. I am in the choir room with my fellow warblers, practising for sectionals. Because it is Monday, we are only doing vocal training.

Nobody else seemed to care or notice that from Monday to Wednesday we are always just doing vocal training. We only dance in the last two days of the week. And even then there is one person who often just watches. Sebastian. No one knew why.

Except me, Sebastian's roommate. But Sebastian doesn't know that I know his secret. Or at least a part of it.

Seb disappears every Friday after Warbler practise and the first person who sees him again is me on Monday morning when we wake up. No one knows where he goes or what he does. Everyone just assumes.

On one Sunday I was still awake when Seb came back. I pretended to be asleep. Seb came in but didn't turn the light on, but my eyes were already used to the darkness so it didn't really bother me.

When Seb started to change I quickly closed my eyes, but I still saw a few red marks on his stomach. I knew the rumours and just assumed they were hickeys.

On the next Sunday, I was still awake again. When I saw Seb take his shirt off I wanted to close my eyes again but then I saw them: dark bruises and scars all over his upper body.

I only barely managed to keep my mouth shut. But after that night I stayed awake every Sunday to wait for Seb. Every time there were more scares and bruises.

Yesterday I watched him stitching himself up. It was not a very deep wound but it still needed stitches.

That was the reason Sebastian rarely danced.

"Jeff! Jeff! Come back to earth!" I suddenly heard Sebastian say. Right, I am still at Warbler practice.

" I know I look amazing but could you at least _try_ to listen?" He said whit a roll of his eyes.

I didn't even notice that I was staring. Shit

" Yeah right. Sorry. Keep talking." I said. Seb rolled his eyes again but kept discussing the setlist with the others.

The New Directions wondered why Seb was still our captain. They really hated him. But what they didn't know was, while Seb kept mocking and being sarcastic and an asshole towards us, he did it with affection. Like when you mock your brother. And that is what we are: BROTHERS.

Sebastian is one of us, even if the New Directions can't see it.


	3. Principal's office

**Sebastian's POV**

After Warbler practise I waited for Jeff. Something was off about him today. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. When Jeff finally came he kept avoiding my eyes. He was being really weird today.

We walked back to our dorm. I could almost hear his mind working.

"Jeff. When you regain the skill to talk please enlighten me about what's going on in that big head of yours. " I said trying to hide how much I really wanted to know what bothered him.

Jeff didn't even respond. He just looked at me with big eyes. When I closed the door of our room behind us I heard him sigh. I turned around to say something but Jeff was standing right in front of me and I was pressed against the door.

"Jeff. What the fucking hell are you doing? Did you take something cause you're acting even weirder than normal." I spat out.

" Take off your shirt," Jeff said completely unimpressed.

" Seriously. What did you take?" I tried again.

" I said take off your shirt." Before I could do anything, his hands were at the hem of my shirt starting to pull it up.

" _Sebastian Smythe please go to the principal's office. I repeat Sebastian Smythe please go to the principal's office."_ We heard the announcement from the speakers of the hall.

" Hold onto that thought. I'm right back. " I said and left the room.

* * *

The principal was already expecting me. I said down across from him. I was really nervous.

" Sebastian your father called." SHIT. " He expected you yesterday and when you didn't show up he started worrying about you. He said you have to go there tonight. "

" Yes, sir. Anything else?" I asked. My father made a ridiculous excuse to get me to his house.

" No that would be all for now. Please go home straight away so doesn't have to worry anymore." He said with a small smile. We both knew my father lied but neither of us could do much about it.

" Sure. Thank you ." I got up and got to my car as fast as could. I would have to deal with Jeff later. Or more likely tomorrow, now that I had to go ...

Whatever was waiting at "home" for me was sure as fuck, not a worried father.

* * *

I know I changed the tense but this happened like twenty minutes after the last Chapter.


	4. Family

**Sebastian's POV**

When I pulled up before my house I was getting really nervous. I couldn't think of any reason for my father to order me home. I paid for the last rate. There was no reason for me to be here.

The door opened before I could reach for it. My twin ( she is three hours younger than me ) sister stud in the doorframe.

"Bas. What the fuck are you doing here? You're not welcome any more." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

" Father called me. " I resisted the urge to hug her. She was the reason for me staying at Dalton and not leaving the country. But she couldn't see that.

I followed her inside. My older brother Chris was standing in the entrance hall.

" Why the hell am I here Chris?" I asked right away.

"Zaylee go up to your room. Don't come out until I say so. " was his response.

Our sister didn't look too happy but followed his orders.

"Nice to see you, little brother," he said when Lee was gone.

"Cut the crap. Why the fucking hell am I here? I paid for the last rate. "

" Your stupid little sister got sick. We have to double this months rate. "

" And how am I supposed to pay that? I don't have that much money. I still have to pay for Dalton!" I was getting really furious. Despite everybody's believes I had to pay for Dalton myself although my family is really rich.

Of course, my father appeared at that moment.

" If you don't pay she will have to live with the consequences. " my father said without any emotions.

" Just let her go with me! You won't have to deal with either of us! Give her to me and you will never hear from us again!" I tried to reason with him. But my father wouldn't hear it.

" And let you walk? You shamed the whole family." Ha said and hit me in the stomach. "You will not walk away" another hit. " We have to live with your crimes. " a kick as I landed on the floor. " As do you." He kept kicking me. He broke at least to rips bevor he stopped. I didn't notice my brother leaving. I got up after my father stopped.

" You killed your mother." My father said.

I looked him in the eyes and saw so much hate. " I might have killed my mother. But you killed your son."

I didn't saw Chris getting back from the kitchen. I didn't saw the knife until it was too late.


	5. Fourteenth Brithday Party

**Nobody's POV**

 _Circa 3 Years ago_

Delana died four years ago. Today was Sebastian's and Zaylee's fourteenth birthday. There was a big party as it was also Delana's death day. The almost whole Smythe family was there. Her husband James, her son Chris and of course the other person of the day Zaylee. Just Sebastian wasn't there. But nobody really missed him.

Friends and family were having a good time. Or at least as good as they could. James was drunk as soon as the party started.

Sebastian didn't like these parties. He never went to them. He spent the day at his mom's grave. Every day he wrote a letter and at her death day, he read them all to her.

When Sebastian came home that night his father was giving a speech to all his guests. As soon as James saw his younger son he stopped talking. He looked at Sebastian who could already guess what was going to happen next.

James looked around the room and started talking again.

" Welcome to the party murderer." He looked around again.

" You know every day I saw her lying in that hospital, I thought: how the hell am I supposed to raise that stupid kid on my own?

You killed your mother. Do you hear me? _You_ killed her."

Everybody fell silent and watched Sebastian.

This was what he was expecting but he still couldn't believe it. His father said that in front of all of his friends. At his birthday.

He never did that bevor. He looked to his brother for support, but he was just standing there with the famous Smythe smirk in his face. Zaylee, on the other hand, looked somewhat apologetic but didn't help him in any way. No one stud up from him.

They just looked at him angrily or pitiful.

Sebastian backed away. He was in no rush to leave the room. He still had pride. But as soon as the door closed behind him he ran to his room and looked at the door.

After half an hour later Zaylee went looking for her brother. She still wanted to give him his present. But the door was looked when she reached it. So she just sat down against the wall, not really knowing what to do.

Chris noticed that his sister left her own party. Probably to go searching for Seb. He could not understand what Zay saw in him. Chris hated him for what he did. He wanted Sebastian out of his house and never have to see him again. As Chris walked down the hall and around the corner he saw his sister silently crying in front of Sebastian's door. He stopped dead when he heard what she muttered under her breath.

" Happy Birthday Sebastian."


	6. Hidding on the staircase

**Zaylee**

 _Picking up from ch. 4 when Chris told her to go to her room_

"Zaylee go up to your room. Don't come out 'til I say so" Chris said. He was so focused on Seb that he didn't saw me rolling my eyes. When I was in the middle of the staircase I sat down so they couldn't see me but I could still hear them.

"Nice to see you, little brother," Chris said. I could hear his smirk. It was the same one that Seb wore when I opened the door.

"Cut the crap. Why the fucking hell am I here? I paid the last rate." That was not good. Bas was getting angry. It always ended in him being beaten up.

My brothers didn't know that I knew about the rates that Bas had to pay. But there was nothing that I could really do about it. My life in the Smythe house was never as hard as Bas's. But I was only staying because I was worried about what would happen if I left with him. Not that I didn't want to. The moment I am 18 I am out of here. But for now, I had to stay for Bas's safety. Even if he couldn't see it.

"Your dump little sister got sick. We have to double this months rate." Wait. That was not true. Chris probably needed money for something. But I was not sick this month. And since when was I Bas's " dump little sister"?

"And how am I supposed to pay that? I don't have that much money. I still have to pay for Dalton!" I hated how desperate he sounded. Why couldn't he just leave me be? He could get out of here and leave all of this shit behind. Including me. I wasn't worth the torture. Really.

I was always watching when he got beaten up. Every. Single. Time. I knew how much he needed help but it was kind of his own fault. He kept coming back.

"If you don't pay your sister will have to live with the consequences." Another lie. But this time from my father. They never hurt me. Just him. They needed me to marry some rich guy that I don't know. It was "good for business" my dad liked to say. Plus I looked just like my Mom. They didn't dare to hurt me.

" Just let her go with me! You won't have to deal with either of us! Give her to me and you will never hear from us again!" Bas said for the hundred time. Like he really believed this time the answer will be different or that I would just go with him.

" And let you walk? You shamed the whole family." The beating started.

"You will not walk away" a hit." We have to live with your crimes. " a kick in the stomach and Bas landed on the floor. " As do you." My father kept kicking. I watched Chris going into the kitchen.

When I looked back at the scene in the entrance hall I heard father bringing the usual accusation. Which not meant that it wasn't true. Just that it was getting old.

" I might have killed my mother. But you killed your son." That surprised me so much that I didn't saw Chris coming back with the big knife. I wanted to warn Bas but it was already too late. The knife was a few inches deep in the side of his stomach.

He fell to the floor again as he pulled it out. He looked up. Right into my eyes.

 _Shit_. So he knew that I knew _. Shit_.

"It's not your fault Lee. " He said as he got up and left the house followed by Chris.

Then why did it suddenly feel like it was?


	7. Lima Bean

**Santana PoV**

I was at the Lima Bean when I saw my favourite meerkat, Sebastian Smythe, walking in. He was following some guy. It looked a bit like he was trying to seduce him. But the other guy didn't even look at him.

I got up with the hope to find an opportunity to make fun of Sebastian. When I got close enough to hear them, I realised they were fighting.

"I said we are done talking about this. " the unknown guy said.

"Then why did you even follow me? I was the one who left. So tell me: What the fuck do you want?" This was getting interesting.

" Just pay and don't come back" he seemed really annoyed. Maybe he could be a good team mate against the chipmunk.

" Let her go with me." This was the first time that Sebastian didn't smirk but seemed really desperate.

"You heard him…" the guy started but was immediately cut off by the meerkat.

"Yes. I was there. I know what happened. But you…" he couldn't finish the sentence. The other guy slapped him right across the face. But Sebastian didn't even wince. Like he expected it.

Okay so maybe not a good team mate.

"Stay away from _her_ and us. Then what happened today won't have to happen again." The guy looked like he was about to leave.

" But you're my brother. You should have my back!" Sebastian yelled.

Only then did I see the resemblance between the two of them. It actually looked like they were brothers and not just a figure of speech.

The guy's eyes hardened. " Just cause your blood doesn't mean your family."

With that, he left. His words hit Sebastian harder than his slap. I could see it in his eyes. Only then did I realize that the meerkat was also human like the rest of us.

I was about to leave and pretend that I didn't just witness the meerkat getting slapped by his brother ( with words and hands). And it didn't look like the first time.

But Sebastian turned around and looked right at me. The shocked expression was as fast gone as it came and I thought I might have just imagined it.

"Eavesdropping is not very nice Satan." He said with his stupid smirk.

" Not my fault that you have a family fight in a public place." I shoot back.

"Don't even think about using this conversation against me. I won't play as nice as I have 'til now." He was making his way to the parking lot followed by me. I wouldn't let this go easy.

" Hey hold on. Who is _she_ and what did you do to piss off your brother." I asked not really hoping for an answer.

" Why must it be me who did something wrong?"

" It seemed like you did. Didn't you?"

But Sebastian just kept walking towards his car.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" I got a grip of his arm to pull him back.

His blazer slipped up and I got a good view of his blood-soaked shirt.

"What the hell happened ?" I gasped.

"Nothing.J  
just forget what you saw today" he said as he pulled his blazer back in place and opened his car.

"Sebastian. What the hell was this all about today? What did you do?" I tried again. When he looked at me he was still smirking.

"I killed my mother."

Leaving no opportunity for me to react in any way, he got into his car and drove off. Leaving no opportunity for me to react in any way.


	8. Best Friends

**Jeff's PoV**

 _After the scene at the Lima Bean but before Sebastian returns to their dorm_

I was sitting at the edge of my bed. Seb was gone for hours now. He already missed dinner. A supervisor would soon come to check if everyone was at their room. It wouldn't be the first time, that I had to lie for him. And certainly wouldn't be the last.

I was more concerned about what would happen if Seb returns. I really don't know what gotten into me earlier.

I guess after all the thinking about his scars I just wanted to see them in daylight. And I wanted an explanation. That is what really bothered me. I couldn't think of any reason for him to look so scared, besides being abused by his parents.

That couldn't be the reason though. I met his family. His father is the only one here in the states. His mother is in France to take care of his grandma. His father was really nice. Seb never talked bad about his family ( to be fair he never talked about his family either good or bad). So that theory went out of the window.

There was a knock on the door and I expected it to be Seb. I was really surprised to see Nick standing in the door. Nick is my best friend since we were five.

"Hey, Jeff." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey, Nicky. What brings you here at this late hour?"

"Can't I just want to see my best friend?"

"No. I know you. So what's up?"

"I… I don't know. You just seemed distracted today and I .." he fell back on my bed and. It didn't look like he would move any time soon.

"Okay….. you do know you have to be at your room in like twenty minutes right?"

"Yeah but Thad is covering for me and I thought I could just lay in Seb's bed and pretend to be him when the supervisor comes."

"Sounds like you really thought this visit trough."

"Enough about me. Tell me what's going on with you."

"You know… I'm just a bit worried about" I was cut off when the door opened again. But this time without a knock.

"Duval. What brings you into my roommate's bed?" a mocking voice said from the door.

"Hello to you too Seb." Nick rolled his eyes. " I guess I have to leave now. Can't pretend to be him if he's actually here."

"Sorry, Nicky. Talk to you tomorrow?" I didn't want him to leave. I would be all alone with Sebastian's fury.

"Sure." He got up and walked towards the door where Seb was still standing.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nick asked him. I turned around to look at them.

I saw Seb's shirt was blood-soaked. The wound really needed stitches or he would bleed to death.

Seb just glared at Nick who quickly left the room.

"Seriously what happened to you?" I repeated Nick's question. " You need stitches"


	9. Empty bottles on the coffee table

No one's PoV

 _4 years ago_

Sebastian came home to find his father passed out on the coach. It was the third time this week. On the coffee table were standing empty bottles and the whole room smelled like alcohol. He sighed. He was about to put a blanket on his father when he heard foot steps behind him,

Chris thought he heard someone open the door so he came down to check if everything was alright. But it was just his little bastard brother who finally decided to come home. Sebastian was about to put the blanket down on their father when Chris cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said.

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked him sceptically.

"You will wake him up. He will be furious if he sees that it's you who woke him."

"But like this, he will freeze his ass of tonight…." Sebastian started but was interrupted.

"BAS! Listen to your big bro just once in your life. Get your bag and leave. Never look back. Forget this family. Start a new life. Try to be happy." Chris almost screamed.

"You know I can't do that. I owe it to both of them."

"Forget your god damn promises and leave this shit behind you."

" What about Lee. I can't just leave her here with father. "

Zaylee was standing at the top of the staircase listing to her brothers argue. She knew Chris was right. Bas had to leave as soon as he could. But selfish as she was she was glad to hear that her brother wouldn't leave her here.

From all the arguing James woke up. He was not surprised at all to see that his younger 'son' was the reason he woke. He got mad, really mad. It was the first time that he slept for longer than two hours in the last month. And this person who called himself a Smythe woke him.

James beat Sebastian up for waking him. Chris just stood next to him and watched. Zaylee was about to go back to her room because she couldn't handle seeing her brother getting beaten up when she heard her father speaking :

"Take off your shirt. Go on, take it off. Now we don't want your poor little sister to notice that anything is wrong, do we? So don't you dare to make a single sound. Lay down on your stomach. Chris give me the knife."

Zaylee didn't even want to know what her father planned and quickly went back to her room.

Sebastian felt when his father started cutting his skin along his spine. It hurt like hell but he imagined Lee holding his hand. He didn't make a single noise during the whole process.

Chris watched his father. He didn't see what he was writing into his brother's skin until he was done. There was a single word written down Sebastian's spine. Chris felt like he had to throw up as he read the word: MURDERER


	10. Stitches and Conversations

**Jeff's PoV**

"Seriously what happened to you?" I repeated Nick's question. " You look like you need stitches."

"Oh really, Sherlock. Whatever gave you that idea?" Seb answered with an eye roll. "Move. Otherwise, I won't get that stitches you advised."

His smirk was still firmly in place as he moved to sit on his bed and got the needed supplies from his nightstand. He pulled his shirt up just enough to expose his wound.

"So what happened? Where were you after the principal called you this office? You were gone all day." I said as Seb started to pull the needle through his flesh.

"Is that concern I hear? Should have known after this evening that you were going soft on me, Sterling." He gritted out as he kept stitching his wound, not stopping even once. Maybe he was just used to the pain by now.

"Alright, stop. I was just wondering how you are called to the principal office, disappear and come back with a wound. But fine don't tell me"

I went to sit on my one bed, deciding to ignore him for the rest of the night. That tactic worked for about five minutes before Seb spoke.

"You probably don't remember but I pissed someone off again. You met him. Drove me to the hospital afterwards. Before that, you broke my nose. Anyway, if he was pissed back then he was furious today." He didn't look at me while he spoke, concentrating on his needle.

I wanted to disagree, say that I did remember,  
but honestly, I didn't. I was so sure he made that part up, thinking I would remember braking someone's nose.

And then it hit me. The night in the parking lot. The guy who's wife (or girlfriend I wasn't so sure anymore) cheated on him with Sebastian.

Seb saw the moment I remembered. His smirk grew wider, knowing what my next question would be.

"You didn't do it again, did you? You left his wife alone, right? Tell Sebastian that you didn't sleep with her." I was almost yelling. For some reason, I was very protective of this guy.

"Geez, relax I didn't. He has a lot of triggers, that guy. " He was finished and put his supplies away again and put his shirt back down right away, not showing any more skin.

"So, you stick yourself up quite often by the looks of it," I stated, trying to change the subject.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. " Don't pretend you haven't been up every Sunday in the last two months. You've seen me doing stitches lots of times. Don't deny it."

Before I could defend myself there was a knock on the door and the supervisor told us, to shut down the lights.

Without another word, Sebastian got into bed, shut his lights down and turned to face the wall.

I followed his example, but couldn't get to sleep, going over everything that happened today over and over again.

Something just didn't sit right with what Seb told me. But I couldn't say what.

After two hours I finally realized what it was.

Why on earth would Sebastian Smythe sleep with a _girl_?


	11. Letters in the drawer

**Jeff's PoV**

 _The next morning_

When I woke up I was alone in my dorm. Seb was already gone. It didn't surprise me really. Though I was disappointed, cause I really wanted to talk to him after what happened last night.

I was still shocked about the fact, that he slept with a girl. I will have to ask him about that the next time I see him. But who knows when that is going to be?

It was only then, that I realized that I was alone in the room. We have two drawers. The left one Seb's,  
the right one is mine. I never got up so fast in my life. Not true. I always get up fast at home, when my mom makes pancakes…they are the _best_.

Anyway, I got up and knelt down bevor his drawer. I opened one of the trays. There were many folded papers in it. I took one, unfolded it and read:

 _Dear Mom,_

I couldn't read anything else because at that moment the door opened.

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath bevor I turned around to look at whoever opened the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seb said whit a raised eyebrow. How could he still smirk in this kind of situation?

"Going through my stuff are we? Maybe you are at the wrong school, detective school, if there even is something like that, maybe you should join them. Or our detective club. " His voice was steady and I couldn't read any emotions on his face because of his stupid smirk.

"Well,….Seb… I was just looking for answers… cause, you know… you came back all bloody and said you slept with a girl .. and .."

"Shut up." His smirk was gone but his face was just stone now. I think I liked the smirk better than this….

"Give me my letter. Did you read it?"

"No…I just saw to whom you addressed it to… that's all" I said as I stood up and gave him his letter.

"Good. Forget about this. " He said with his smirk back. As I moved past him he looked me in the eyes and his smirk vanished once more.

"If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about this, you will hope that you never met me."

"Why? Is no one supposed to know that the great Sebastian Smyth actually has feelings and writes his mom letters who lives across the sea?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Go. Leave before I get angry."

I practically ran out of the door. I really don't know what possessed me to speak up to Sebastian.

When I returned to our dorm after breakfast his drawer was locked with a padlock.


	12. Worryig phone calls

**Sebastian's PoV**

 _Right_ _after Jeff left the room_

As soon as the door closed I let out a breath I didn't know I hold. I looked at the letter in my hand. It never accrued to me that Jeff would go through my stuff when he finally figured out I was lying.

Well, at least he didn't read it. The drawer won't be a save place to keep them hidden anymore. Still, I will get a padlock just to be sure he won't do that again.

I looked at the letter and sighed. I won't get anything done today, except I go and give the letter to the person it was for. Although it was too early for that. I thought I had still a month at least.

I quickly left the school, hoping no one would notice that I was missing. _Again_. When I reached my car, Jeff was already standing there.

" What are you doing?" I asked, my smirk only growing when I noticed Jeff's disgusted look at me.

" I could ask you the same. Where the fuck are you going? It's the almost lunch time and we still got lessons after that!" He almost yelled at me. Though, I couldn't really understand why. What was it to him if I missed another day of school?

" Listen up, Jeff boy. I don't know what the fuck you're thinking but remember I can still make your life like hell. So watch it. This is nothing that should concern you." I really needed to find a better outlet for my anger than my roommate.

Jeff looked like he agreed with my thoughts but before he could say anything I got into my car and looked at him.

" You got two options, songbird. You either come with me or you pretend nothing happened and go back to your classes."

Jeff looked like he had an internal crisis before he walked around the car and got in.

" I guess anything that happens stays between us? Don't look so surprised Seb. I do know how you work. Kind of at least." He said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

" So where exactly are we going ?" I was about to answer when my phone rang.

Seb: Hello?

Chris: You need to take care of Zaylee today.

Seb: Why?

Chris: No questions. Just come pick her up. And bring the other half of the rate. You didn't pay up remember?

Seb: I paid up. You just decided to double the rate.

But Chris already hung up. I started swearing. Jeff looked at me kind of funny.

" We have to stop at my house and pick something up. Jeff whatever you may see, do not get out of the car or interfere in any way." Jeff just nodded. But I had to make sure he got the seriousness of the situation.

"Jeff look at me. This is not just a joke, ok? Do not leave the car under any circumstances. "

" Yeah, Jesus relax. I'm not going to leave the car. " He said. I just hoped he would remember that when we reached my house.


	13. Home

**Jeff's PoV**

 _Right where we left off_

Honestly, did he think I was dumb? I understood after the first time that I wasn't supposed to leave the car. Although I didn't understand why.

Seb seemed really tense the whole drive. He wouldn't tell me where we were heading and after a while, I just stopped asking. After living tighter for two years I already knew he would only talk on his terms.

So I waited for half an hour. To be honest I was getting quite nervous.

" We have to stop somewhere and pick someone up. So, I don't know yet if we'll do what I planned to do." Seb finally said.

I just nodded as we pulled up into the longest driveway I have ever seen. At the end was a gigantic park with an even bigger mansion. We stopped in front of it.

"Where are we, exactly?" I asked.

" _Home"_ He spat out. Interesting. "Remember what you promised me." With that, he got out of the car.

The front door opened at the same moment. Two people came out. A girl and a boy. I knew the guy. He was the one who beat up Seb in the parking lot all those months ago. Why was that guy at Seb's home? I _knew_ there was more to the story.

The girl I didn't recognize but her back was turned to me. The guy was holding her by the arm. As soon as he spotted Seb he shoved her to his general direction. Seb barley caught her. The girl turned her head to glare at Seb.

That was the first time I could see her face. She looked like the female version of Sebastian. So they were definitely related.

The guy seemed very angry. I faced Seb's back so I could only imagine what his face looked like. He must have said something because the other guy started smirking. And only then did I realize that he was also a relative. His smirk was the same I had seen so many times before but on Seb's face.

They argued for a short while before Seb ripped the back door open and shoved the girl in.

"Don't look. Don't you dare to look," he said with the most pleading face I have ever seen.

The girl just rolled her eyes. I looked back at the fighting pair outside. Seb looked desperate when he pulled out a thick envelope.

The guy hit Seb twice across the face before he stormed off into the house. Seb got in, pulled out of the driveway without saying a word.

" You know it's your own fault." The girl was the first to break the silence. " We all have to pay for what we do."

" Lee, please don' t start this now," Sebastian begged her. I never heard him beg for anything before.

"So where are we going? And who are you ?" I asked them.

Seb seemed shocked to hear my voice like he forgot I was even there. He sighed before he answered.

" This is Zaylee, and that is all you need to know about her for now. We'll go to the Lima Bean. I need coffee before …." He trailed off. Zaylee huffed out a laugh.

"What? You can't even say it? You're such a coward. No wonder you're always alone. I wouldn't want you as my friend _or_ boyfriend either." I didn't look at her as she said it. I was afraid to see the Smythe smirk.

I wanted to defend Seb but I noticed that Seb didn't even look surprised to hear something like this. I could let this pass as sibling rivalry ( if they even are siblings . Seb didn't see any need to clear that up for me). _For now_.


	14. Promises

**Zaylee**

6 _years_ ago

I was walking through the woods near our house. We would move tomorrow and I wanted to go to the lake for the last time. I closed my eyes and just listened to the silent. Since Mom died nothing was silent anymore.

Either Dad was drunk and screaming or Chris was having 'friends over'. The only one who said barely three words in the last week was Bas. But I heard him cry himself to sleep every night.

I kept walking. Finally, I reached my destination. A lake. Mom just to come here with me and Bas for picnics while Dad was out with Chris. The two of them have always been close.

I walked towards the big rocks. You could see the whole lake from on top. Suddenly I noticed a person lying there. It was Bas.

"Hey. Looks like we had the same idea, huh?" I laughed quietly. Bas sat up and looked at the water below us.

"It's so peaceful up here. Let's stay here. Just you and me. " Bas whispered.

"But what about Dad? And Chris? They need us, we can't just abandon them ?" I said.

" Why not ?" He said with a sad voice. " They still have each other. Before mom died that always seemed enough. Why is it different now ?" He didn't seem to expect an answer he laid back down and closed his eyes.

I looked at him for a few moments. He looked so at peace.

" Come on Lee. Stop starring and just lay with me ." He said with a smile on his face. An actual, genuine smile. I haven't seen that in such a long time. His stupid smirk always, but not his smile.

So I did what I was told, I laid down and closed my eyes as well.

"You right. We should just stay here." I said my voice only barely above a whisper. I turned my head to the side and saw that smile again. I would stay here for the rest of my life just to see that smile.

He took my hand in his and we just lay there for the rest of the evening, before it got too cold. After a short argument, we decided to go back. The rock was getting quite uncomfortable and we were getting hungry.

A few minutes away from home Bas pulled me into a tight hug.

" Promise me that whatever happens, you and I will be together till the end of time."

" I promise Bas, always." He nodded, kissed my cheek before taking my hand again and walking back towards home.


	15. Suicide ? !

**Zaylee**

 _Right after the end of Chp. 13_

When we entered the Lima Bean there were a few people that shot glares in our direction. Or more precise, at my brother. I almost felt bad for him. No correction, I did feel bad for Bas. But it was kinda his own fault that these people hated him. Still, I leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"See Bas? Even they see you for who you really are. And soon, so will this weird friend of yours. Or maybe not. He looks more than a bit stupid. Kinda like a sweet, loyal, dumb dog. Don't you think?"

He didn't react in any way. His smirk was still on his face. He turned to Jeff and they agreed to get coffee. Bas told me to wait at the table for them.

I looked around and noticed a group that looked especially hateful towards Bas and Jeff. They were probably the rival group.

A beautiful Latina girl came to my table and sat down.

" Hey, I'm Santana. You're related to Seb, right? Sorry, but you just look so alike." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Ahm… yeah… I'm Zaylee his twin sister." I smiled back. She looked shocked at me and turned to look back at Bas and then to look at me again.

"Really? Twin sister? He never mentioned you. "

Shit. Well, actually, it wasn't my fault Bas took me here and didn't think about the people who didn't know about me.

Wait. What? I'm a good sister. Why would he keep my existent a secret? Oh right. He doesn't know I'm the good sibling.

"Must have slipped his mind. I get home-schooled anyway, so it really doesn't matter. So how do you know him?" She smiled even sweeter.

"Well, I'm one of his best friends. Hasn't he talked about me ?" Somehow I doubted that. Bas doesn't have many friends.

"No, we almost never see each other." I looked over at Bas. He was still busy with our orders.

" Oh, that's sad. Well, anyway, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. About your Mom? Seb said she committed suicide." She took my hand in hers. Now it was my time to be shocked.

"Suicide? No that's a lie. " I was stunned. How could he lie about this? Santana suddenly dropped my hand.

"Wait. No. He said he killed her. It has to be the guilt about suicide. He can't really have killed her. Has he? "

At that moment Jeff and Bas came to the table.

"Satan. You really have to learn not to believe everything that you hear. I was like ten years old. How or even better why should I have killed her? I thought you were the smart one out of your little group of losers. Guess I was wrong."

He put a hand possessively on my shoulder.

" Sorry Lee, but we have to get going. " I stud up and we were almost through the door when Bas turned around again.

"Oh, one more thing Santana. Talk to my sister about my mom or anything else again and I will destroy you in ways you can't imagine. Say Hi to Blaine for me, would you?"

And with that, the three of us went out the door and left a stunned Santana behind.


	16. Stories

**Santana**

 _Right after the last chap._

I watched speechless as the Smythe twins and Jeff left the Lima Bean.

 _Say hi to Blaine for me._

They were clearly in a hurry. Sebastian practically ran to his car. So why would he bother to turn back around just to annoy me and probably Kurt? What was I thinking,  
this is Sebastian? He told me he killed his mother. It must have been just to irritate me as well.

 _Suicide? No that's a lie._

But she must have told the truth. The look on her face, it was real. Honest. Something I would never have expected on a Smythe's face, especially after meeting the older brother several months before. He had the same smirk as Sebastian.

So far the whole family didn't really make sense to me. And with every time I saw Sebastian he got me to think about him. About his life. How on earth did he do that? I never wasted so much energy on the enemy. Especially if the enemy is an evil chipmunk.

" Hey, Santana! Are you going to stand there for the rest of your life or are you going to come over and sit back down with us?" Kurt yelled trough the Lima Bean.

I rolled my eyes but none the less I made my way back to the others and sat down again. The others looked at me expectantly. I just raised my brow .

"So ?" Mercedes asked.

"So what? " I raised my other brow.

" So what did the meerkat have to say. Or the girl for that matter. It seemed like you really got her to talk to you. More than Sebastian anyway." Kurt sound like he was going to slap me if I didn't start talking right away.

"We now know that Sebastian has a dead mother, a big brother who slapped him in the face and a twin sister. Oh yeah, the mom didn't commit suicide but it was still somehow Sebastian's fault." I looked at the startled faces.

"What? I thought you waned me to tell you about what I found out. Don't look so surprised. This is Sebastian what did you expect? I think…" But before I could keep talking nonsense (Something was really wrong. I do not talk nonsense !) Kurt cut me off.

"His mother died? When ?" He looked sympathetic.

"Ohhhh noooooo _Mrs Hummel_. Do not, under any circumstances feel sympathetic towards that chipmunk." Good. That sounded a lot more like me.

But he ignored the insult and it wasn't just Kurt who looked somewhat sympathetic. It was the whole group. How on earth did Sebastian do that? They all hated him like ten minutes ago. Now they look like they want to give him a hug. Great. And this is my fault too. If I could keep my mouth shut I ….

No. No. No. This is who I am. I say what I think. Without thinking about the consequences. Sebastian does not get to change that.

"Hey. You said his brother hit him. When was that? Did his sister just tell you that?" Someone asked. I really should learn their names.

"Uhm, no. It happed a little while ago. Here at the Lima Bean. I was here. I saw some guy arguing with Sebastian about being family and the guy hit him. When I asked the meerkat about it he just shrugged it off. And tod me to not talk about it. He should really have thought about that twice. Anyway, yeah he went to his car,  
I followed, he was pissed off, ignored my questions and drove away."

I would not tell them about him being his moms killer. They didn't seem to have picked up on it and sure as hell, I wouldn't mention it again. This was something I had to figure out on my own.


	17. Stroies at the lake

**Jeff**

 _Meanwhile in the car_

I was pissed. Like really pissed. I had no idea where the hell we were going and the twins wouldn't talk. The car was filled with tense silence since we got into it. And it pissed me off. I was sitting in the backseat looking at the back of two heads that just stared straight out the window.

I waited for either one to say something. But nothing happened. Honestly, I really didn't know what to do. Should I say something? The decision was taken from me when Seb suddenly slammed his hand onto the staring wheel.

"What did you tell her? Did you say something about mom? Tell me what you talked about!" I haven't heard Seb this angry since the rock salt incident.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no we didn't talk about it." Even I could hear she was lying.

Seb wasn't happy with that answer but he let it go. The two were back to staring out of the window. These two will drive me insane.

"So. Anyone wanna tell where the hell we're going. ?"

"We can't go to the cemetery because of Lee….. so we'll go to the lake. It's a place near the house where we grew up." Seb said, the tension slowly leaving his voice.

"Why can't we go to the cemetery? What does Zaylee have to do with that?" I was getting really frustrated with his half answers. But no one felt the need to supply some insight on the situation yet again, so we were back to silence.

* * *

After maybe twenty minutes of silent driving, we reached a little forest. Seb parked the car and the twins started walking. They completely ignored that I was still there. I followed them until we reached a lake. It was so big you couldn't see the other side of it.

" We used to live on the other side of it before mom died. I haven't bee back here since then." Zaylee sounded like she was about to cry, so I was only a bit surprised when she let Seb take her hand.

"No offence. But why are we here?"

"Today is her birthday. And as Seb already said, he can't take me to the cemetery. So. Here we are. Actually, I have no idea why you're here….." She looked questioningly at me.

"He was going through my stuff and is a pain in the ass since he found the letters…..so I thought I will give him what he wants. And here he is, still waiting for the truth. He thinks there will be a big reveal and he will find out that I am actually a good person. That I just have a history. I didn't plan on Lee coming, but that doesn't necessarily change anything. She knows the truth, or parts of it, and guess she will gladly tell you, Jeff, that I actually am an asshole. That the new directions are right about me. That you're just to good to see that." Seb looked expectantly at Zaylee. " Go on tell him. You always love to shit about me when dad or Chris are nearby! So go on. Tell him. Tell him what _dad_ carved into my back."

I saw the anger in his eyes. But also fear. He was afraid of what Zaylee might tell me. I don't think he even noticed that he let go of her hand. But before Zaylee could say anything he took of his shirt. I refused to look at him. I just kept starring at Zaylee, who stared back at me.

"Look at me. Both of you, look. " His voice was barely above a whisper. I was so startled by that, so I looked at him. The sacres. The words on his back.

"You have to leave. You need to leave, like right now."

"I can't."

"Are you out of you're fucking mind?! Look at you. You need to go!"

"I can't leave without Lee."

"Than take her and go. It's just the three of us. "

"If Lee leaves the city, dad will know. He has planted a tracking device on her. we don't know where. That's why we couldn't go to the cemetery because it's outside the city. Besides. She hates me. She thinks I'm a murderer. She won't leave with me."

I looked at Zaylee. She didn't make any sign of wanting to deny anything that Seb said.


	18. Pity

**Santana**

 _Right after the last chap._

I watched speechless as the Smythe twins and Jeff left the Lima Bean.

 _Say hi to Blaine for me._

They were clearly in a hurry. Sebastian practically ran to his car. So why would he bother to turn back around just to annoy me and probably Kurt? What was I thinking,  
this is Sebastian? He told me he killed his mother. It must have been just to irritate me as well.

 _Suicide? No that's a lie._

But she must have told the truth. The look on her face, it was real. Honest. Something I would never have expected on a Smythe's face, especially after meeting the older brother several months before. He had the same smirk as Sebastian.

So far the whole family didn't really make sense to me. And with every time I saw Sebastian he got me to think about him. About his life. How on earth did he do that? I never wasted so much energy on the enemy. Especially if the enemy is an evil chipmunk.

" Hey, Santana! Are you going to stand there for the rest of your life or are you going to come over and sit back down with us?" Kurt yelled trough the Lima Bean.

I rolled my eyes but none the less I made my way back to the others and sat down again. The others looked at me expectantly. I just raised my brow .

"So ?" Mercedes asked.

"So what? " I raised my other brow.

" So what did the meerkat have to say. Or the girl for that matter. It seemed like you really got her to talk to you. More than Sebastian anyway." Kurt sound like he was going to slap me if I didn't start talking right away.

"We now know that Sebastian has a dead mother, a big brother who slapped him in the face and a twin sister. Oh yeah, the mom didn't commit suicide but it was still somehow Sebastian's fault." I looked at the startled faces.

"What? I thought you waned me to tell you about what I found out. Don't look so surprised. This is Sebastian what did you expect? I think…" But before I could keep talking nonsense (Something was really wrong. I do not talk nonsense !) Kurt cut me off.

"His mother died? When ?" He looked sympathetic.

"Ohhhh noooooo _Mrs Hummel_. Do not, under any circumstances feel sympathetic towards that chipmunk." Good. That sounded a lot more like me.

But he ignored the insult and it wasn't just Kurt who looked somewhat sympathetic. It was the whole group. How on earth did Sebastian do that? They all hated him like ten minutes ago. Now they look like they want to give him a hug. Great. And this is my fault too. If I could keep my mouth shut I ….

No. No. No. This is who I am. I say what I think. Without thinking about the consequences. Sebastian does not get to change that.

"Hey. You said his brother hit him. When was that? Did his sister just tell you that?" Someone asked. I really should learn their names.

"Uhm, no. It happed a little while ago. Here at the Lima Bean. I was here. I saw some guy arguing with Sebastian about being family and the guy hit him. When I asked the meerkat about it he just shrugged it off. And tod me to not talk about it. He should really have thought about that twice. Anyway, yeah he went to his car,  
I followed, he was pissed off, ignored my questions and drove away."

I would not tell them about him being his moms killer. They didn't seem to have picked up on it and sure as hell, I wouldn't mention it again. This was something I had to figure out on my own.


	19. Guess what I found out

**Jeff**

 _3 weeks later_

"Sebastian! I figured it out!" I yelled as I ran into our dorm.

"What Jeff? What did you figure out? Please tell me it is not how to use a toothbrush. " Sebastian replied without even looking up.

"Aren't you funny. No, I know how to use a toothbrush, thank you very much. I was talking about your sister. By the way, does she even want to get out of here with you? Maybe she is happy with living with your dad. "

"The hell are you talking about? This is not about whether or not she wants to live with him! She will leave with me. "

"Seb. Don't get angry. But she does blame you for your mother's death, doesn't she?"

"Yes, so ?" I really couldn't believe how stupid he was.

"She thinks you are a murderer. Why on earth would she want to leave with you?"

"I'm still her brother. _Twin_ brother, might I add." I rolled my eyes at him. He clearly couldn't see what might be going on with Zaylee.

"Fine. You know what? I help you escape. Both you and your sister. But I won't be there for either of you after you are gone. Just so you know." He glared at me. He was obviously not happy with that plan. Not my problem.

"Fine. It's a deal. You were going to tell me what you found out about Lee."

As I opened my mouth to explain, we heard a knock on the door. I went to open it. Maybe I shouldn't have.

"Twink. Blond guy. Nice to see you. Oh, wait. I was told to not to lie. Sorry." The girl from the Lima Bean was standing at our door. I think her name is Santana.

"Sha-queer-A. I certainly didn't invite you here. So don't pretend you aren't here because of one of us. " Seb didn't even bother to get up from his bed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes again.

"I would be a lot nicer to me if I was you. " She said with an evil smirk.

"And why is that, Satan?" Seb answered without missing a beat.

"Because I will help you get out of here."

Neither Seb nor I responded,

"The fuck are you talking about?" Seb said, trying to sound not affected.

"I'm talking about your scares. I'm talking about the women you killed. Guess what? Sweet little _Lee_ really needed to talk to someone." Her smirk never faltered.

"I told you to stop talking to her. And don't call her Lee. " Finally Seb stud up and came towards us.

"Relax, Twink. I really do want to help." It was the first time that I saw a serious expression on her.

"Before you two go at it again, why don't we sit down and talk about what you Santana found out?" I motioned towards the chairs in the back of the room.

"Fine." They said at the same time.


	20. The meerkat's brother

**Santana**

 _A few days after chp. 16_

This was the first time that I was at the Lima Bean since I met Sebastian's sister. It was kind of weird that I met both the meerkat sister _and_ brother here. Well, on second thought, Sebastian does seem to live in the coffee shop. Maybe it runs in the family.

It didn't change the fact that both encounters were, let's say _unpleasant._ At least for the meerkat. For me, it was pure Drama and Comedy. You know, besides the harsh words of Sebastian's brother. That was just mean. Everything else was golden.

Right at that moment, Sebastian was walking through the door. As if my thoughts summoned the evil chipmunk. Great. Maybe we could banter a bit. It always makes my day a bit better. But don't tell anyone that. I could lose my reputation.

Sadly the twink was looking at his phone and went straight to the counter. He got his coffee and left just as quickly as he came.

I was out the door following him, before I even knew what I was doing. I certainly didn't what to be the one to start a conversation. But if he'd start it, I wouldn't dream of complaining.

He disappointed me again when he got into his car without looking back. What was I supposed to do now? I still wanted to find out what was going on with him and his family. Besides his sister was _hot_.

I guess I should have seen that one coming. Sebastian is handsome. Even I couldn't deny that. His sister was a girl with his face. She was bound to be hot.

I got in my car and started to follow him. If I was in luck, I would get a chance to see Zaylee. If not, maybe I could solve the mystery, Smythe. Both were good enough options.

I followed Sebastian to a gigantic mansion. This was probably his home. It had the longest driveway, that I've ever seen. I parked between trees, so I had the perfect few of the entrance, but hopefully, they couldn't see me.

I watched Sebastian get to the door and ring the bell. He waited so long that I was beginning to wonder whether someone was going to open or not.

Finally, the door opened and I saw Sebastian's brother frowning. He said something, Sebastian must have responded inappropriately because the older Smythe slapped Sebastian across the face. Sebastian didn't even flinch.

Something about the whole thing seemed like it was a regular thing that just happens, so I didn't get involved. They both went inside. I only had to wait for about 15 minutes before Sebastian came back out. He was holding his left arm close to his body and he had a limp.

He got in his car and drove away, not even noticing me when he passed my car.

I got out and rang the bell, hoping that Zaylee was there.

"The fuck do you want, murderer? Wasn't the lesson we just thought you enough? Do you still want that little piece of shit to go with you?" I heard someone yelling behind the door. Wow. This family seriously has problems.

Before the voice started to yell again, the door was opened. I was standing face to face with the meerkat's brother.

"You are not the motherfucking piece of shit I thought you were. What do you want?" How on earth could anyone be so rude? I put on the sweetest smile I could muster.

"I'm Santana, a friend of Zaylee's. Is she here? I think she forgot that we wanted to see a movie tonight."


	21. Movie night

**Zaylee**

 _Right after the last chp._

I ran down the stairs when Chris called for me. He yelled that someone was there to see me. I knew it wasn't Bas, he was there not ten minutes ago. I tried to ignore the sting in my chest when I thought about him not asking to see me today.

So, it wasn't Bas, I had no boy or girlfriend and to be honest, I didn't have that many friends in general. I got to the door to check who was here for me.

The girl standing there with the sweetest smile I have ever seen was looking at me expectantly. Oh, I remember her now. She was the girl from the Lima Bean.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"It's movie night, silly. " She had the most beautiful laugh that I have ever heard. "Don't tell me you forgot about that!"

"Oh no, shit. Chris is it ok if I go out tonight? I forgot to mention it earlier. " I looked innocently at him. He just nodded stiffly.

We were out the door before he could change his mind. When we got into the girl's car, I noticed that I didn't even remember her name. She seemed to have noticed my discomfort because to chuckle lightly.

"I'm Santana. A friend of Sebastian's." She said with a bit of mischief in her eyes.

"No, you're not. A friend of Bas's I mean. I remember him telling you to stay away from me. " I couldn't help but laugh. This situation was just ridiculous. In a matter of seconds, Santana joined me.

"So tell me, Santana. What are we going to do? I guess we're not on our way to the movies, are we?" I finally asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No sweetie, we are not. Do you like coffee as much as your brother?" I nodded and raised another eyebrow as a grin spread across her whole face.

"Good. My dad makes the best coffee in the world. And my family is expecting you. "

"Hold on a second. I hardly know you. You and Bas don't really get on. Why exactly am I going to meet your family?" This girl made no sense. And that was coming from me, who lives with psychopaths.

"Relax. I told them you are a good friend of mine and that you need to get out a bit more. Before you can ask why your brother seems really protective of you. I just thought we could have a bit of fun." Her smile seemed genuine for once.

"You don't live in Westerville, do you?" I asked worried as a realization dawned on me.

"No. Is there a problem with that?" She seemed confused.

"No. Don't worry. Everything is perfect. " I smiled at her.

I was going to leave Westerville. For the first time without my father. This was going to be exciting. I don't know why Bas doesn't like Santana, she seems really nice. Maybe that's the reason.

When we left Westerville, I tried to not think about Bas's warnings.

I also tried to not think of the punishment he was going to get because I left. He would gain at least one new scar because of this.


	22. Safe

**Sebastian**

 _After chp.19_

We had a plan. I just really hoped it would work. We knew where the GPS device was. In Lee's shoe. So, we could get rid of that, before leaving town. Santana would go to my house and tell my family, that her and Lee were going to the movies. Instead, she would bring her here and Lee and I would leave.

My bags were packed, everything was ready. We would leave tomorrow, on a Saturday. Lee's curfew is later Saturdays, so they won't notice that she is gone for a while. I didn't know yet where we were going. Jeff said that we could sleep at his grandma's house, which is a 13-hour drive away, so we had a bed for the first night. After that, we would just go from hotel to hotel. I thought about taking Lee back to France. We could stay at mom's old apartment, that dad didn't know about. Or we could just get our own place.

But I had to get Lee first. Hopefully she would even want to leave with me. I didn't know what I was going to do if not.

I was sitting on my bed stitching up my side when the door opened.

"Jesus, Seb. Where did you get that one form?" Jeff asked me as soon as he walked in.

"I went home yesterday to get some of my stuff. Remember when Lee went to see Santana? Well she lives out of town. Let's just say, my dad was not too happy about that…" I didn't even look up while I was answering. I didn't want to see his pitiful face.

Jeff didn't say anything else. He just turned of the light and went to bed. After all, tomorrow will be a exhausting day for all of us.

 _2 months later_

I was cleaning the table after a costumer left. While I cleaned, I could feel someone put a hand on my back.

"Bas. I got accepted into a college course for music. Can you believe it?" Lee's voice was filled with excitement.

"That is amazing, Lee." I said, after turning around to look at her.

Life was good. After we left Dalton, we went from hotel to hotel for about a week, before getting onto a plane. Now we're living in France in a small apartment. I work at a café. I don't make a lot, but it's enough to live. Lee will be going to college. I think we will be happy here.

We didn't talk about anything that happened back home. But we didn't need to. We are together now. My body was just the evidence that we can survive when we are together. It doesn't matter what she did and didn't do to save me. It is my job to protect her. I will do that until the day I will close my eyes for the last time. If I had to I would take all of the beatings again, as long as it meant that Lee was safe.


End file.
